Diversos Acontecimientos
by LauCullen216
Summary: Isabella Swan, estudiante universitaria de 21 años y Edward Cullen, profesor de 24 años. Un aula, un escritorio y el amor de por medio. Contiene lemon explicito. No apta para menores. Lean y juzguen.


_**Summary:**_Isabella Swan, estudiante universitaria de 21 años y Edward Cullen, profesor de 24 años. Un aula, un escritorio y el amor de por medio. Contiene lemon explicito. No apta para menores. Lean y juzguen.

_**Declaimer:** _Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

_**Diversos Acontecimientos**_

Tanya P.O.V

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan excitante. Me acomode sobre la mesa, me subí la falda hasta la cadera (agradecida de no haberme puesto bragas hoy) y comencé a acariciarme mientras veía el excitante escenario frente a mí.

Isabella Swan, estudiante universitaria de 21 años, estaba totalmente desnuda y con las piernas bien abiertas sobre el escritorio del aula no.12 mientras Edward Cullen, profesor de 24 años y maestro de Literatura Contemporánea de la Universidad, totalmente desnudo la penetraba una y otra vez con esa enorme polla que poseía.

La verdad que ver esto era una verdadera sorpresa, debido a que Isabella estaba comprometida, y nunca pensé que ella era de esas que engañan.

Deje de pensar y me concentre en ellos mientras mis dedos salían y entraban en mi vagina, dándome placer. Agudice el oído.

- ¡Ah, ah! Edward, si, ah, sí. Oh, Dios, ¡Edward! – gemía Isabella una y otra vez mientras el solo sonreí y jadeaba. Hice un puchero, no podía creer que ella pudiera disfrutar de ese espécimen tan perfecto y yo no, no era justo.

El ritmo de sus embestidas subió de intensidad, al igual que mis de dedos. El escritorio protestaba debajo de ellos, pero poco importaba. Isabella pasó su mano por su pelo, apartándolo de su cara y dejándolo caer sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que su otra mano sostenía fuertemente el hombro de Edward, pegando sus pechos.

Edward quito una de sus manos del trasero de ella y acaricio su clítoris con ahínco, haciendo gemir a Isabella fuertemente.

- ¡Edward! – grito corriéndose al mismo tiempo que yo, me mordí el labio, corriéndome en silencio, mientras veía como Edward se corría dentro del cuerpo de Isabella. No llevaban condón, por lo que seguro ella estaría tomando una píldora o algo. Edward no podía ser tan tonto como para embarazarla.

- Gracias, preciosa. – le dijo el con esa voz tan sexy que poseía mientras se agachaba y la besaba intensamente. Isabella contoneo las caderas, haciendo jadear a Edward, y sonrió seductoramente.

- No hay de que, profesor. – le susurro besando su cuello, en el cual note un chupón. Edward salió de su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, ella lo imito. Yo estaba escondida en la parte más oscura del salón sobre uno de los pupitres.

Me arregle la falda y vi como ellos limpiaban el desastre que habían hecho. Isabella tomo su bolso pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, Edward la tomo por las caderas y pego su cuerpo al de ella. Le susurro algo que no escuche y vi como ella se sonrojo, antes de restregar su trasero contra el creciente bulto en los pantalones de Edward. Se dio la vuelta, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso intensamente.

- Hasta luego, guapo. – dijo Isabella, antes de salir por la puerta sonriendo. Edward se quedó mirando sus caderas y trasero hasta que se alejó, entonces tomo su portafolio y salió. Yo Salí unos minutos después y camine hacia mi auto.

Lo encendí y conduje directamente hacia el bar "_Dance Alone"_. Era un bar para solteros al que frecuentaba. Me senté en mi mesa de siempre y le sonreí a Victoria, la camarera y novia del dueño.

- ¿Qué puedo servirte, Tanya? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Solo quiero un Mocca, Victoria. – pedí y pasee mi vista por el lugar. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el rincón más apartado del lugar, en esa mesa había un hombre increíblemente guapo. Alto, de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio, vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul, que resaltaba sus ojos de forma hermosa. Me miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa y me sorprendí cuando lo vi ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí.

- Hola. – dije cuando se sentó frente a mi sin invitación y me sonroje cuando su pie rozo ligeramente el mío.

Algo que mis amigas no creían era que yo no era tan zorra como parecía. Yo soy virgen, pero no santa. Y la verdad era que me hería mucho que los demás dieran por sentado que era una puta con solo mirarme. Eso me hacía hervir, pero trataba de que no me importara. Algo que realmente odiaba eran las miradas lujuriosas que me lanzaban los hombres, las odiaba, me hacían sentir sucia y a ellos los mostraba como verdaderamente son, unos cerdos.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí solita? – pregunto y no pude evitar mirarlo con diversión.

- Es un bar para solteros. – respondí de forma burlona y sonreí con ternura cuando vi un pequeño color en sus mejillas.

- Eso lo sé, es solo que es increíble que alguien como tu este soltera. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. _De acuerdo,_ pensé, _definitivamente has despertado mi curiosidad._

_- _¿Alguien como yo? – pregunte curiosa, ladeando la cabeza.

- Ya sabes, alguien tan hermosa. – dijo ladeando también su cabeza y yo sacudí la mía.

- No eres muy bueno coquetean, ¿sabes? – pregunte burlona y el sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado.

- Si lo soy, es solo que tú me pones nervioso. – dijo mirándome inocentemente, le sonreí y extendí mi mano.

- Tanya. – me presente.

- Alistair. – tomo mi mano y beso el dorso, para después sonreír.

Bella P.O.V

- Repetiremos mañana. – me susurro Edward al oído, haciéndome sonrojar por lo rápido que se recuperaba. Restregué mi trasero de forma descarada sobre su creciente erección y lo bese.

- Hasta luego, guapo. – me despedí antes de encaminarme hacia el estacionamiento. Le quite la alarma a mi Aston Martin V8 Vantage azul, regalo de nuestro aniversario número dos. Edward y yo llevábamos tres años de novios y hace unos cinco meses nos habíamos comprometido, y estábamos en los últimos detalles para la boda.

Conduje hasta nuestro departamento a toda velocidad, sonriendo ampliamente mientras recordaba la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor. Él se había sentido muy culpable por haberme quitado la virginidad antes del matrimonio, pero lo había calmado diciéndole que nuestra boda estaba cerca y que no había sido nada malo lo que habíamos hecho.

Apreté mis muslos al recordar el increíble sexo que habíamos tenido sobre su escritorio. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos ahí, pero seguía siendo excitante la idea de que alguien nos descubriera.

Aunque no me importaría que esa persona fuera Tanya Denali, la sub directora de la universidad y otra de las fans de mi prometido. La odiaba y tenía ganas de matarla cada vez que recordaba como había tratado de besar a mi hombre.

Llegue, camine hacia el baño y me di una ducha. Cerré el grifo, me seque y me puse mi ropa de dormir. Que constaba de uno de los bóxers de Edward y su camisa negra, debía admitir que su ropa era más cómoda que la mía.

Tome el teléfono y ordene una pizza, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí de darme cuenta de que había hecho todo eso en diez minutos. "_Bien hecho, Bella, un nuevo record"_, me felicite mentalmente.

Suspire, ahora tendría que esperar a Edward. El primero iría a la ferretería para comprar todo lo que necesitaba para remodelar su despecho. Llego después de unos minutos, me dio un beso, dejo las cosas en su despacho y fue a darse una ducha. Sonó el timbre, tome la pizza, la pague e ignore como el adolescente de unos 17 años se me quedaba mirando.

- ¿Qué ordenaste? – pregunto Edward sentándose junto a mí en el sofá de dos plazas.

- Pizza de peperoni. – respondí dejándola en la mesita frente a nosotros y tomando un trozo. Definitivamente es mi favorita, al igual que la de Edward, una de las pocas cosas en común que tenemos. Al terminar, tire la caja en la basura de la cocina y antes de darme vuelta, sentí la erección de Edward contra mi trasero mientras sostenía mis caderas, apretándome contra él.

- Cariño, tengo un deseo y quiero que me lo concedas. – me susurro al oído, haciendo me estremecer. _"Rayos, solo tenía que hablarme y ya estaba mojada"_, pensé mientras me restregaba contra él. - ¿Me lo concederás?

- Por supuesto que sí, guapo. – le murmure antes de darme vuelta, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y bese el chupón que le había hecho en nuestro encuentro en el aula. - ¿Dónde me quieres? – le pregunte tratando de sonar sexy, supe que lo había logrado cuando su mirada se oscureció aún más.

- Te quiero ahí. – dijo señalando la encimera de la cocina le sonreí antes de besarlo y apartarme. Me desnude lentamente y, luego, me subí sobre la encimera. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y cuando vi que sus ojos bajaban por mi cuerpo, abrí mis piernas, sonriendo cuando lo vi relamerse los labios.

Se desnudó y se acercó a mi lentamente, se paró entre mis piernas y yo las enrede a su alrededor, clavando mis talones en su trasero. Lo acerque por el cuello y lo bese acariciando su pelo. Jadee en su boca cuando pellizco mis pezones, pero no me permitió apartarme y metió su lengua en mi boca.

Mi grito fue ahogado en su boca cuando me penetro sin aviso, haciéndome retorcer de placer. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a respirar, comenzó a embestirme de forma lenta, besando mi cuello y mis pechos, mientras yo besaba su cuello y rasguñaba su espalda. Clave mis talones en su trasero y apreté mis manos en sus hombros, apremiándole a ir más rápido y lo hizo.

Grite tan fuerte que supe con seguridad que los vecinos nos habían escuchado mientras el aceleraba el movimiento de su cadera cada vez más. Seguimos así hasta que explote a su alrededor, en uno de los orgasmos más ruidosos que he tenido y gemí fuertemente cuando lo sentí llenarme. Tomaba la píldora, pero desde que nos casáramos dejaría de hacerlo, quería un hijo y Edward estaba de acuerdo.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación, me recostó en la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y me acurruque sobre su pecho, suspirando adormilada.

- Buenas noches, gatita. – me susurro con diversión y yo me sonroje. Me llamaba así debido a que algunas veces, después de nuestros encuentros apasionados, el terminaba con la espalda toda roja y rasguñada.

- Buenas noches, guapo. – murmuré de vuelta antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y volver a posición inicial, recostada prácticamente sobre su pecho.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer lemon, por lo que no se si esta del todo bien, déjenme un review para saberlo. Por cierto, me gustaría que me hicieran un favor. Estoy buscando una historia, no recuerdo mucho pero era mas o menos así:

Bella esta casada con Jacob pero no lo quiere, un día Edward vuelve a Forks para buscar una casa para el y su prometida, Tanya, ellos van a una fiesta y estan juntos, (ya saben que en que sentido), entonces Edward le pide a Bella que escape con el, pero ella esta indecisisa, aunque al final lo hace.

Si saben algo, por favor, dejen un review. Hasta pronto.


End file.
